world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Harris
Calvin Brandon Harris better known as Calvin Harris is an American professional wrestler signed to World Elite Wrestling competing on its Adrenaline brand. He is also known for being a part of the legendary Harris wrestling family. Training / GWE / IWA Season 1 / UAW In early 2010, Calvin decided he wanted to be a professional wrestling. Coming from a long line of wrestlers. It only made sense that's what he wanted to do with his life. His father, Lucas Harris and his uncle, Michael Harris had a hand in helping Calvin achieve that dream. Every night after college courses, Calvin would find himself in the basement of his uncle's gym. Getting the training that he needed to be what he wanted to be. Around the end of 2010, Calvin had gotten good enough with his training that he started to get bookings. His first major company he worked for was Global Wrestling Entertainment (GWE). Instantly the promoter fell in love with Calvin's work and brought him in every week. Calvin won his first championship w/ Gabriel Michaels on Feb 15th, 2011 as babyfaces. The two would turn heel the very next week and align themselves with Dani Richards - the then- GWE Juniorweight Champion. For the next three months the trio would run things in GWE. Becoming the most dominate group in the promotion's history. On what was described as 'Roulette' night. It was randomly decided that Calvin would face his fellow partner in crime, Danie Richards for the Juniorweight Championship. Later that night Calvin would go on to defeat Dani to make him a double champion. At the next show Calvin and Gabriel would defend their tag titles. In the middle of the match Gabriel turned on Calvin hitting him with a spear and allowed the other team to get the victory costing them the tag titles. Dani would then make his way to the ring as the two would take turns beating the hell out of Calvin (turning him face in the process) and splitting up the trio. Calvin wouldn't take that kindly as he showed up the very next week in Dani and Gabriel's matches. Getting the upper hand on the both of them. At the SuperBrawl event on March 25th, 2011, Calvin defended the Juniorweight Championship against both men. Despite his best efforts though, Calvin wasn't able to overcome the two of them basically handicappin him the entire match. Dani would pick up the pin fall to name himself champion again. A few weeks later there was a 15 man Battle Royal booked and the winner would get a chance to face the GWE Heavyweight Champion, Samuel Sadism. The final three competitiors happened to be Calvin, Gabriel, and Dani. By the end of the night Calvin out lasted the thee of them tossing them over at the same exact time to earn a shot at the champion. When November2Remember rolled around on Nov 19th, 2011 Birthday Calvin and Samuel had both let it be known they didn't like each other. Thus why the two of them scheduled to face each other in the first ever Last Man Standing Match of GWE. It was a bout that lasted over an hour. In then end though Calvin tasted his first bit of Heavyweight gold when he used his Uncle's Finishing move "The Harris Effect" on the concrete floor to lay Samuel out for the ten count. It was one of his defining moments in his career and something that he'll never forget. Calvin would later go on to hold the championship for three months defeating the likes of Samuel, Dani, Gabriel, Chad Hunter, and Jessie Wallace. He even picked up the Juniorweight Championship a second time during his run as the Heavyweight Champion after defeating Dani Richards in a champion versus champion - winner takes all match. In Feb 2012, Calvin announced that he would be leaving GWE to head to World Greatest Efederation's IWA program. He said goodbye and vacated the titles. On Mar 12th, 2012 Calvin made his way to IWA where his pro would be his uncle Michael Harris. After a month of being on the competition Calvin would be ultimate eliminated and denied a main roster contract - as well as released from the company. By this time rolled around his uncle, Michael had opened up a wrestling school in Chicago. Calvin would agree to work with UAW to keep him fresh and to work on his skills. In the short amount of time that Calvin was there, he showed the most promise for the obvious reasons and would be the first ever UAW Heavyweight Champion. His time would be short lived though as he announced in July of 2012, He has signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling (WEW) and therefore that's where he would be heading. Thus leaving the school and vacating the title to begin a new chapter in his career. World Elite Wrestling (2012-current) Debut, Rise up the card On August 2nd, 2012 - Calvin would make his official debut to World Elite Wrestling under the Adrenaline Brand. He would go on to defeat the Titan Champion, Chase Harper in his very first match. Calvin's first "feud" would begin on that night with then Adrenaline General Manager, Nathan Parker. Calvin claimed that by beating Chase that proved that Nathan made the wrong choice in putting Chase in the spot against Catelyn Vaine at the PPV over him. Nathan didn't take too kindly to Calvin's word and from there the issues between them began. The very next week on Adrenaline, Calvin teamed up with Adrian Jobs & Kevin Kilbourne to face Nathan's World Order aka God Against Men and Brutus Magnus. Despite what Nathan wanted, Calvin, Jobs, and Kilbourne were able to leave with the victory. By this time Calvin had decided to form a tag team with another up and coming star, Collin Cole to form what they referred to as "The Falconry." Their first match as a tag team was on August 16th, 2012 against Cataclysm in which they loss. From there Calvin would kind of get lost in the shuffle. Picking up a few wins here and there but when it came to the Falconry, the two could never manage to pick up a win that mattered. Essentially, Calvin and Collin stopped teaming up with each other - especially after Calvin turned heel and made it clear what his intentions were. The last time the two had anything to do with each other is when Calvin beat the hell out of Collin in a match that took place on Adrenaline late in the year. Championship Pursuit and Conspiracy Theory Towards the end of 2012, Calvin Harris announced to the world that his six month contract with World Elite Wrestling would be coming to an end at the Free Fall 2 Fury event. Based on the fact Calvin announced that he would be leaving the company as he felt he had been disrespected and misused since day one. Not everyone shared the same view obviously. What made things interesting is when Calvin announced that he was going to make sure he got a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship and when he got the shot. He'd make sure that he won and then left WEW with the World Championship in his possession. Over the next couple of weeks Calvin set out on his quest to do just that. It was a bumpy road in which caused Calvin to butt heads with Haylee Beaulieu on several different occasions. In a match where he beat Kameron Copeland, Calvin earned the right to face Shady Layne with the winner getting a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship that was currently being held at that time by Ryan Jackson. In the main event of Adrenaline when Shady and Calvin faced off. The referee proceeded to have a heart attack when Calvin had Shady beat for the title. That's when EMTs rushed to the ring to check out the situation. One of those EMTs ended up clocking Calvin and laying him out cold before revealing that it was none other than Ryan Jackson followed by the referee that had a heart attack making the fast count when Ryan laid Shady over Calvin for the cover. The very next week on Adrenaline, Ryan announced that he did what he did because Calvin didn't deserve a shot at the World Championship and that he was saving the company the trouble of having to deal with Calvin leaving after a major pay per view event. He announced that Calvin could leave now and it wouldn't effect anything at all. This is when Haylee Beaulieu made her way out and announced that she wouldn't have any of Ryan's actions. She then stated that Ryan would defend the World Heavyweight Championship at Free Fall 2 Fury against Shady Layne in a ladder match. Later that same night though Calvin announced to the world that Haylee Beaulieu was going to give him the title match he deserved one way or another. It was on that same night that Calvin released the footage of Haylee and assistant general manager, Zachery Hawkins (whom Calvin had ruffed up weeks beforehand) making out backstage. The crowd was in shock and Haylee was emotionally destroyed. She ended up giving Calvin what he wanted under one condition and that condition was if he lost at Free Fall 2 Fury then he had to sign a new deal with WEW which Calvin ended up accepting. Free Fall 2 Fury rolled around and on that night Calvin came that close to winning the World Heavyweight Championship. It was ruled after Shady and Ryan pulled the title down off the ring it was suspended above the ring and fell to the ground dropping it - despite Calvin picking it up it would be a draw and with it being a draw Ryan retained the championship and it counted as a technical loss for Calvin. In which sent Calvin on a tirade after the decision had been made where he called Haylee out and claimed he would not resign with the company regardless of what was said. Cue Zach's music and a brawl between both men took place in the center of the ring. A brawl in which Zach ended up getting the upperhand and busted Calvin wide the hell open before forcing Calvin to sign a new WEW contract with his own blood. For weeks afterwards Calvin and Zach engaged in verbal wars - some even getting a little physical until Board of Directos and CEO: Daniel Ramelb made a guest appearance on Adrenaline to evaulate Haylee's skills as the head of Adrenaline. It was at that point that he decided while she was suitable for the job that something needed to be done about the war between Zach and Calvin - something that started over Haylee and Zach's unprofessional relationship. While Daniel reminded her he could fire her for such a thing, he wouldn't because this made ratings and this made profit. At which point Daniel announced that Zach versus Calvin would take place at the next WEW Pay Per View: Cyberslam. It would be a Falls Count Anywhere contest and Haylee would serve as the Special Guest Referee. On the night that Cyberslam arrived Calvin and Zach put on a match of the year kind of match. It was a match that very well could go down in the history books of WEW. However as the end came Haylee shocked the entire world when she connected with a low blow on Calvin before Zach rolled him up followed by a fast count. giving Zach the win. Afterwards Calvin proceeded to throw a fit and rip things apart at ringside as well as go off on the mic. On that night Calvin left WEW for a few short weeks before returning and this time filling the void as the anti-hero to Adrenaline. Major Injury, Return, & Feud with Ryan Jackson March 18, 2013, life for Calvin Harris changed within the blink of an eye. Calvin was on his way home one afternoon when he was involved in a rather serious automobile accident. It was reported that Calvin was found unresponsive and was airlifted to Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago, Illinois. It was there that a team of doctors did their best to save Calvin's life. While they did just that Calvin wasn't out of the woods as he was diganosed with being in a coma and was placed on life support due to his condition. Fans, friends, family, and even the entire WEW gathered together in such a heartbreaking time to support Calvin in what could have been in his final days. April 16, 2013, just a few days shy of Calvin's accident. His father: Lucas announced on Twitter that Calvin had woken from his coma. From that point on the long road to recover began for Calvin as he was met with the news that no professional wrestler ever wanted to hear. He was told after the accident and the injuries that he had substained that he would most likely never wrestle again. However Calvin was optimistic and believed that he might be able to bounce back from it all. That was until WEW's Battlefield event. Calvin made his long awaited return in which he cut an emotional promo claiming that he might never wrestle again according to doctors and then thanked all of the WEW for their support over the last couple months. What came next was sickening as the titantron played a video package of all the news highlights for Calvin's accident. This served a distraction as Ryan Jackson slid into the ring from behind Calvin and unloaded on him with a steel chair. He hit Calvin in the head time and time again before leaving him lying in the middle of the ring. Here That attacked seemingly did the trick as Calvin was diganosed with a concussion and that was the final straw. Doctors said there was a hundred percent chance that Calvin would never wrestle again thanks to what Ryan did. Just a week later Ryan was in the ring cutting a promo and revealing why he did what he did when Calvin Harris came through the crowd and attacked Ryan right there in the middle of the ring. At the point that Calvin went to grab a steel chair Ryan bailed from the ring and got out of dodge as quickly as he could. Calvin clearly wanted to fight and made that clear over the next couple of weeks. It was then that Haylee Beaulieu made the announcement that if Calvin could attack her superstars and wait around in the parking lot at shows then Calvin could compete. The announcement was made that Calvin versus Ryan would take place at Retribution. Then on top of that Haylee made a match on Adrenaline with Calvin taking on The Rock in a Retribution Rumble qualifier. Despite not being medically cleared to compete Calvin took on The Rock and surprised the entire world when he defeated him in just 1:28. Faster than any other person had ever won their qualifying matches. That's when the announcement was made that not only did Calvin qualify for the Rumble but that he had also beat the clock and beating that clock landed him the number 30 spot in the Retribution Rumble. One could imagine that was quite the accomplishment for Calvin due to everything he had been going through and it was something that Haylee nor Ryan could take away from him. That's when the Highlight of the Night turned his attention to where it belonged and had every intention in the world on shocking WEW by winning the Rumble and going on to headline Legacy. On June 16, 2013, Retribution took place. In the opening contest of the night Calvin Harris saw to it that the one on one match between him and Ryan Jackson never took place as he attacked Ryan with a steel chair. Only to choke Ryan out in the middle of the ring a few minutes later. Something that every single fan was in support of. However in the backstage area a bit later that night detected by an undercover camera. Haylee Beaulieu and Zachery Hawkins had attacked Calvin for ruining the opening match. This was the proof that the Board of Directors needed to provide reasonable reason to fire Haylee from her General Manager position. Despite being attacked during the Retribution Rumble when the number 30 spot was called Calvin rushed to the ring with the intentions of winning. Mere seconds later Ryan Jackson used his wits to outsmart Calvin and eliminate him from the Rumble sending him crashing to the mat with broken dreams. Legacy Hawaii & Beach Brawl: Ends It All Following the Retribution Rumble the saga between Ryan and Calvin continued. It took an interesting turn when recently fired Adrenaline General Manager turned Starlet, Haylee Beaulieu started to insert herself. Not long after that Calvin's long time friend and Adrenaline Starlet, Hannah Walters found herself getting involved after having enough of Haylee's bullying and to back up her friend. For weeks Haylee and Ryan would verbally trash Hannah and Calvin in any way that they could. Calvin and Hannah had a way to solve things on their own that didn't involve them being verbal. Instead it involved them being physical. After a few weeks of the two teams brawling with one another. Zachery Hawkins - Assistant General Manager and Haylee's boyfriend. Made an announcement and the announcement being that his last actions as assistant general manager involved him making a match for the biggest event of the year, Legacy: Hawaii. It would be Calvin and Hannah teaming up to face Haylee and Ryan. Then Zach appointed himself the special guest referee - which was a direct shot at Calvin for Haylee serving as the referee in his back against Zach earlier in the year. That meant right off the bat that Hannah and Calvin were going to have the odds against him. Odds against them or not, Calvin and Hannah weren't going to back down. Legacy: Hawaii finally came on July 28th, 2013. Despite Hannah and Calvin's best efforts. In the end the odds were too much for them as they were ulimtately defeated with Hannah taking the pin fall loss. As many would have imaged the the two were not too pleased that their efforts weren't enough to get them the win. Their team would ultimately disband there for the obvious reasons as the two had things they wanted to do on their own. Specifically Calvin had business to still handle with Ryan. On the Adrenaline following Legacy, Ryan cut a promo after his match and announced that he was done with Calvin. He had proved his point and that he was moving on past the situation with the two of them. Cue Calvin coming out and letting it be known he wasn't done with Ryan. Not by a long shot. Ryan claimed he didn't care what Calvin thought or wanted and that it was over. That's when Adrenaline Assistant General Manager, and the uncle of Calvin. Legendary Icon, Michael Harris walked out on stage and let it be known that it was far from over between the two. He had booked a match at Beach Brawl and then and only then would it finally come to an end. The very next week on Adrenaline, Calvin would team up with Brian James to take on Ryan Jackson and Adrian Jobs. Before the match happened Ryan attacked Calvin from behind in the backstage area which led to a huge brawl between the two men. A brawl that had to be broken up by their fellow tag partners for the night. The match finally took place but Calvin and Ryan couldn't keep their hatred for each other inside the ring. Because a second brawl ended up breaking out between the two as they fought all the way into the parking lot of the arena. It seemed to be a fair fight for one another. Neither man backing down. That was until Ryan grabbed a hold of Calvin and launched him head first through a car window knocking him out and forcing Calvin to get stitches to close to the rather large cut. It wasn't going to keep Calvin down as the very next week he showed up on the titantron right after Ryan's match. And he had a message to deliver to his arch nemesis. That message involved Calvin taking a baseball bat and going to town on Ryan's rental BMW. Calvin busted out the headlights, the tailights, and even the side window. Ryan freaked out the entire time and he wasn't a happy camper. Later on that night Ryan went to find Adrenaline General Manager, Ashley Tierny and instead he found the assistant GM, Michael. Ryan demanded that something be done about the damage done to his car. To which Michael agreed and his solution would be that at Beach Brawl, Ryan and Calvin would face each other to end their little rivarly in a Parking Lot Brawl match. Ryan wasn't too pleased but Michael said there was nothing that could be down. It was already official. On September 8th, 2013 the Parking Lot Brawl between Ryan Jackson and Calvin Harris took place. In that one match the two literally beat the snot out of each other. They used anything and everything they could to their advantage. A match that was so brutal that Calvin even loss one of his front teeth thanks to Ryan. The ending of the match came when Calvin took a risk that many called 'insane' and it involved Calvin connecting with his 'Highlight of the Night' Shooting Star Press move from the top of a crate onto Ryan whom was sprawled out across a car. Calvin managed to land perfectly as his body draped over Ryan leading to the referee counting the three count. Giving Calvin his first one on one victory over Ryan, his first victory at a pay per view, and ending the feud between the two after it lasted an entire year. Family Matters Here Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers **The Harris Effect Omega Piledriver **The Hightlight of the Night Shooting Star Press **Justice Is Served Clutch * Signature Moves **Contact Kill to the Throat **Windy City Welcome Bomb **Air Calvin Splash **Backstabber **Enzurgri Kick **Fameasser **Brainbuster DDT **Diving Spear **Standing Dropkick **Springboard Tornado DDT **Death Valley Driver **Suicide Dive **Yakuza Kick **School Boy Rollup **Hurricanrana **Northern Lights Suplex **Rolling Neckbreaker **Frog Splash * Entrance Music **"Karma Is A Professional Wrestler." by Vayden (WEW) **"Can't Be Touched." by Roy Jones Jr (WEW) **'"Survival" by Eminem (WEW)' *'Nicknames' **'The Highlight of the Night' *'Managers' ** Nova Wonder ** Hannah Walters *'Wrestlers Managed' ** N/a Championships and Accomplishments *World's Greatest E-Federation **IWA Season 1 Contestant *World Elite Wrestling **2015 WEW Legacy Award * Untouchable Academy of Wrestling ** UAW Championship 1x *Global Wrestling Entertainment **GWE Heavyweight Champion 1x **GWE Juniorweight Champion 2x **GWE Tag Team Champions w/ Gabriel Michaels 1x In Other Media Here Personal life Here External links *Calvin's Twitter *http://worldelitewrestle.proboards.com/ Category:Adrenaline Elitist Category:Legacy Award recipient Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Male character Category:Face Character Category:Wrestling Families